Cazanna Lazuli
Subordinate Female Cazanna(VLF046) was born on November 2, 1999, in the Lazuli. Her mother was Ziziphus, and her father was Belgarion; they were the dominant pair at the time. Her litter-mates were her three sisters named Hathor(VLF047), Buto(VLF048), and Haslam(VLF049), and two brothers named Cougar(VLM050) and Horus(VLM051). They all survived to adulthood. On December 28, 2000, Cazanna's mother died and Cazanna's sister Haslam became the new dominant female. Shortly after Haslam became the dominant female, Cazanna's father Belgarion began to rove. In February 2001, Cazanna's sister Buto was Last Seen. Not long afterwards, Belgarion died of TB. Following his death, new males came into the group, and one of them named Raul became the new dominant male. In August 2001, Cazanna overthrew Haslam and became the Lazuli's new dominant female. Dominant Female Within that same month, Cazanna's sister Haslam left the Lazuli and formed the Tottenham. The dominant male Raul left with Haslam, along with two subordinates. Raul was replaced by an immigrant male from the Vivian group. There were five rovers who joined the Lazuli, and the oldest member, called Basil, became Cazanna's mate. Around that time Cazanna's brothers, Cougar and Horus, were both Last Seen. In December 2001, Cazanna's sister Hathor was Last Seen, leaving Cazanna as the last remaining meerkat from her litter in the family. In February 2002, Cazanna fell pregnant for the first time. The next month she gave birth to her first litter, which included four pups, all fathered by Basil. She gave birth to two more litters that year. In 2003, Cazanna and Basil had two more litters of pups. Then in 2004, she had three more litters, which consisted of 10 pups in total. From May onwards in 2004, the Lazuli started to have frequent encounters with their rivals, the Whiskers. During that time both groups led raids on each other's burrows, but were mostly unsuccessful. In July 2005, Basil died of TB, leaving Cazanna without a mate. That month she was seen mating with Arrested Development. She fell pregnant afterwards and gave birth to Thundercat and Bubble, though it's thought the pups may have been fathered by Basil before his death. In October 2005, the Vivian raided the Lazuli burrow and killed Bubble, but the Lazuli returned in time to save Thundercat. That same month, Cazanna mated with Yossarian and Grog, two roving males from different mobs. Two months later she gave birth to her last litter, which included two pups named Gin and Tonic. They had been fathered by Yossarian. Throughout 2006, Cazanna failed to breed again. Towards the end of the year she became infected with TB. On December 18, 2006, she sadly died of the disease. She had been the Lazuli's leader for over five years. Her bloodline still runs in many meerkat groups today. Cazanna's daughter Aretha took over as the dominant female after her. Offspring First Litter born on March 14, 2002; fathered by Basil. Dumbleton (VLF072) Last Seen, disappeared after being evicted on August 21, 2004 JD (VLM073) Deceased, died on October 31, 2006 Dominant male of the PQ and Starsky Eungella (VLF074) Last Seen, disappeared after being evicted on October 28, 2003 Rex Rob (VLM075) Last Seen, disappeared on March 28, 2003 Second Litter born September 9, 2002; fathered by Basil. Osprey (VLM076) Last Seen, disappeared in April 2007 Dominant male of the Drie Doring Nibelung (VLM077) Deceased, died on July 13, 2003 Alina (VLF078) Last Seen, disappeared after being evicted on November 10, 2005 Pancjo (VLM079) Last Seen, disappeared on January 20, 2005 Third Litter born on November 28, 2002; fathered by Basil Lusaka (VLF080) Last Seen, disappeared after being evicted on December 24, 2004 VLP081, Deceased, date of death unknown. VLP082, Deceased, date of death unknown. VLP083, Deceased, date of death unknown. VLP084, Deceased, date of death unknown. Fourth Litter born on February 17, 2003; fathered by Basil. Bobby (VLM085) Last Seen, disappreared on June 9, 2006 Damian (VLM086) Deceased, died on August 14, 2003 Izzy (VLF087) Last Seen, disappeared after being evicted on August 11, 2007 Meggie (VLF088) Deceased, died on August 7, 2003 Midge (VLF089) Deceased, predated on August 19, 2003 Fith'Litter born on December 5, 2003; fathered by Basil.' Padloper (VLM090) Deceased, died of tuberculosis in August 3, 2007. Dominant male of the Lazuli Pelomedusa (VLF091) Predated at January 14, 2004. Pancake(VLF092) Last Seen with her younger sister Penny at November 11, 2005. Sixth Litter born on Feburary 22, 2004 fathered by Basil. Ziggy (VLM093) Last Seen March 5, 2006. Aretha (VLF094) Predated March 19, 2008 Dominant female of the Lazuli Jane (VLF095) Deceased, predated on May 25, 2004 Jethro (VLM096) Last Seen in December 28, 2005. Penny (VLF097) Last Seen with her oldest sister Pancake at November 11, 2005. Seventh Litter born on September 16, 2004; fathered by Basil. Wawa (VLM098) Deceased because of tuberculosis on August 19, 2006 Founded PQ Shoy (VLM099) Last Seen in March 5, 2007. Dominant male of the Starsky Phia (VLF100) Last Seen, disappeared on Janaury 22, 2007 Eighth Litter born on December 4, 2004; fathered by Basil. Mungojerry (VLF101) Last Seen With her sister Bonzo in November 2007. Diana (VLF102) Deceased in August 2014. Dominant female of the JaXX Bonzo (VLF103) Last Seen with her sister Mungojerry in November 2007. Ninth Litter born on September 30, 2005; fathered by Basil. Bubble (VLF113) Deceased, killed by the Vivian in October 2005. Thundercat (VLM114) Last Seen, disappeared on August 8, 2012 Dominant male of the Whiskers Tenth Litter''' born on December 21, 2005; fathered by Yossarian.' Gin (VLM115) Last Seen disappeared in October 12, 2007 Dominant male of a wild group Tonic (VLM116) Last Seen with his brother Gin in October 12, 2007. ''Meerkat Manor Cazanna was featured on Meerkat Manor as the leader of the Lazuli, along with her mate Big Si(Basil). She was first mentioned as the Lazuli's dominant female, but not by her name, in the episodes "Childhood's End" and "Flower Power". She wasn't mentioned by her name until season 2, in the episode "Cold Comfort". She mated with the Commandos' rover Grog but did not fall pregnant. In the following episode, "The Three Amigos", she was pursued by Whiskers rovers but none of them were successful in mating with her. In "Young Blood" the Commandos(Vivian) raided the Lazuli burrow and killed Bubble, one of Cazanna's pups, but Cazanna and the Lazuli returned in time to save the other pup, Squeak(Thundercat). She was last mentioned in the episode "The Art of Leadership", after chasing off the Whiskers from a burrow raid. Following that, her family had no further role on the show until the fourth season, in the episode "To The Manor Born". By that time the group had a new dominant female, Aretha. Link Lazuli Mob Ziziphus Avatar Basil Vivian Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats